Notes
by Melody Syper Carston
Summary: On tragedies, drama, love, and fluff. One word prompts all written down in multiple different notebooks. Drabbles! Warning: Guy fluff  Mainly: Hika/Kao minor Kyo/Kao or Tama/Hika
1. Exhausted

**Notes**

**A/N: Notes is kinda like a 100 word challenge but not exactly. It's like just random drabbles all written in random pages of my notebooks that I happen to carry almost everywhere I go. Just one word prompts that may or may not get all the way to 100. (I actually hope I get farther.) My rules: I write a couple of chapters with my own words and I'll continue if you give me your own words, okay? Warnings: Mainly Hika x Kao but every once in a while I might add a Kyo x Kao or a Tama x Hika. I dun know. *shrugs* shall we continue? Oh and these won't be more than 1,000 word chapters.**

**1: Exhausted**

Kaoru sighed as he placed his chin into the cup of his hand. His eyes slipped shut for a split second before he felt an arm drape over his shoulder, pulling him closer to the body connected to that arm. He could immediately say that it was his twin brother who had done this by the scent of cologne and feel of the way his brother held him. The younger reacted by snuggling closer to his brother and burying his head in the crook of Hikaru's neck.

Hikaru stayed silent as he listened to his younger brother's soft breathing slowing down breath by breath. He shifted on the red couch in the music room until Kaoru stretched all the way out across the piece of furniture comfortably. His arm moved from his shoulder to his slender waist.

It had been a long day at the Host Club today. There were twice as many guests to attend to and they had run out of skits to perform. By the time the guests had left, everyone was exhausted and many had even passed out.

"Tono… Kaoru and I are leaving. We're going home." Hikaru called as he scooped his brother up in his arms.

Tamaki nodded slightly before his eyes drooped shut. "…Mmkay"

Kaoru groaned quietly and wrapped his arms around the older redhead's neck. "Hikaru stop bouncing." He whined quietly. He was already half asleep. He murmured something else incoherently.

Hikaru sighed and tried to walk as steadily as possible. He easily slid his brother into the back of their limousine. "Go back to sleep, Kaoru." He murmured in the younger redhead's ear as his arms once again wrapped themselves around his waist protectively. "You need it."

**X~*~X**

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters used in the series. Obviously if I did This would have actually happened and I wouldn't waste my time on fanfiction.**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers. (She has an account but she thinks that it would take too much time to actually sit down and write her own ideas down) You know who you are midearest if you are even reading this. ("I'm more of a Death Note fan myself")**

**So give me some word prompts (ONE WORD ONLY) you can send me a whole list of words or only one prompt but anyways it can only be a one word prompt so no phrases.**

**~Till Death Do We Part~**

—**Melody Syper Carston—**


	2. Terminal

**Notes**

**2: Terminal**

The two were practically holding onto each other for dear life. Hikaru was leaning against the far wall of the waiting room with his arms wrapped securely around his identical twin's small waist, his hands balled into the fabric of Kaoru's blue tank top.

Kaoru leaned against his brother's chest with his arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "What if it is?" he asked continuing their conversation from much earlier. His eyes fluttered closed once more as he shifted from one foot to the other in order to find a more comfortable position on his feet.

:"Kaoru, dear, I won't let anything happen to you." Hikaru murmured in his ear sending shivers down the younger redhead's spine. "And if something does go wrong, I'll be right behind you." He let soft kisses rain down upon Kaoru's neck and shoulders lovingly. "I promise." He whispered between kisses.

Neither of them bothered to acknowledge the disturbed or disgusted looks they got or the murmurs around them as parents scolded children for staring at the couple.

Kaoru didn't like how simple he had put it. It was almost as if Hikaru had thought about it before… a lot before. He didn't let it bother him though. It had been a very long day and he just wanted the test results so that he could get away from the wretched hospital. He had never been a huge fan of doctors and knowing that something was wrong just made him even more terrified.

That's when the doctor approached them with a worried look on his face. He glanced between the two cautiously, introducing himself as Dr. C. and then he got down to business. It was time to break the news to the two boys.

"E-er Mr. Hitachiin?"

Both twins glanced up.

"Kaoru Hitachiin…" he clarified.

The younger of the two turned to him with a wary look in his glazed over eyes. The look he received confirmed his worst fears and tears found their way to his eyes. He was unable to hold back the loud sob that came from his throat and tears spilled down his cheeks.

To make matters worse, the doctor looked down with a regretful look and murmured to the older Hitachiin. "He has terminal cancer… I'm so sorry."

Hikaru closed his eyes to hide the huge tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes and buried his face in the redhead's hair.

**X~*~X**

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters used in the series. Obviously if I did This would have actually happened and I wouldn't waste my time on fanfiction.**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers.**

**~Till Death Do We Part~**

—**Melody Syper Carston—**


	3. Roses

**A/N: Thank you to my first reviewer yuugi arry for the review **_**and**_** the 52 prompts. I'll use most of them but a ave a couple to my sister who is also doing a word prompt challenge (she's actually doing a 100 word challenge). Hers is and Adommy (Adam Lambert x Tommy Joe Ratliff). Oh and I'm going to go with pick and choose from your list so they won't be in order (guess it really doesn't matter right? I have my own guidelines for this)**

**This chapter is dedicated to: yuugi arry**

**Roses**

Kaoru Hitachiin was always getting roses from fan girls and secret crushes. He didn't really pay much attention to them, for they were just another bouquet of thirteen or eleven roses from some girl that would soon be turned down by either Hikaru or him or both. Of course, he wasn't just careless enough to throw them out as soon as he saw them like Kyouya or Hikaru would do. He would make sure to dispose of them as soon as he got home to make sure that the person who sent the roses wasn't watching.

Did you know that roses had specific messages? The color and number and style they were arranged in could tell you what someone was telling you. One rose of any color means simplicity and dedication, six roses mean that someone needs to be loved, eleven roses means that the person that received them are deeply loved, and thirteen mean a secret admirer. The color can also tell you something. Like love or goodbye or even 'marry me'

When he received a single red rose one day in his locker he treated it like any normal bouquet and studied the flower. It was a single thornless deep red rose which meant love at first sight and that the sender thought that he was beautiful. He smiled slightly as he twirled the stem around his fingers and grabbed his books for his next class. When he arrived, he found another rose on his desk. This one was yellow which meant 'Remember me' and again this one was thornless.

"Wow Kaoru… you get a lot of roses…" a girl named Jinx said blushing. "Who are they from?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He said quietly adding the yellow rose to his red one. "Are they from you?" he asked glancing up to meet her eyes.

The girls blushed again and shook her head. "No…"

He nodded still thinking.

**X~*~X**

After classes were over, Kaoru met up with his brother who led them both out to their limousine. In the grass next to the academy was a blue rose again thornless. This one had a simple tag that had been carefully typed saying that it was for the younger Hitachiin. "Blue means impossible." He recited picking it up.

The two were no longer in the Host Club, for they were seniors now and a new group ran the club along with Haruhi. It wasn't the same without Hunny or Mori or Tamaki or even Kyouya. The group would sometimes visit from the University but it was very rare for them to have time. The twins were quite the whole ride home which was unlike them. They merely held each other closely and cleared their mind of the whole day.

"I got three roses today." Kaoru mentioned as they walked through the door of their estate. "They were beautiful too." He murmured placing them on the counter and walking into the kitchen to grab something to eat. "I almost feel bad for wanting to throw them out… but they're just flower, Kaoru. It's just another girl." He grabbed a bottle of water and walked upstairs to his room leaving the two roses on the counter. "Don't think about it, Kao. Just throw them out and forget about—" he cut himself when he saw what was lying on his desk.

Two thornless roses one red and one white tied together with a thin black silk ribbon. They were tied surrounded by the other three roses and a single white tag was attached to the ribbon. Kaoru quickly unfolded the tag and read the message that was carefully typed out.

"I love you Kaoru," was all that it said. The redhead smiled and picked the group up being careful not to ruin the beautiful bouquet.

"I'm glad you like them Kaoru. I was very careful when it came to choosing them for you." Hikaru murmured from behind him as he wrapped his arms around Kaoru from behind and added the last to the group. A single white rose which meant, "I am worthy enough for you."

Kaoru blushed and turned around to place a tender kiss on his brother's lips. "I love you, too, Hikaru." He murmured.

**X~*~X**

**A/N: Fluffy, fluffy! I hope this is satisfies you~! I think it's absolutely adorable. "Soo Keeyoot!" (Favorite line from Tamaki hahaha) **

**So obviously they were seniors and they were no longer in Host Club so… meh sorry to those of you looking forward to brotherly love acts but I thought the ending kinda made up for it, jah? Soo… review and tell me what you think and give me prompts if you would be so very kind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters used in the series. Obviously if I did This would have actually happened and I wouldn't waste my time on fanfiction.**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers.**


	4. Dots

**Notes**

**4: Dots**

A five year old Hikaru Hitachiin blinked at the sight of his younger twin brother who was kicking blankets off of his small body. Kaoru had just been diagnosed with, by their personal house doctor, with the chicken pox and both boys were none too excited about that statement. It meant that Hikaru wouldn't have someone to talk to for the next few days.

"Is Kao-chan gonna die?" Hikaru asked as he walked out of the room and towards his mother, Yuzuha Hitachiin's, studio. "He won't die, will he?" he repeated peeking through the studio doors. The thought of what he just said sent him into hysterics. "Kao-chan can't die!"

The mother laughed and shook her head. "He'll be just fine, Hikaru. Don't worry." She said as the model before her turned so that she could pin a piece of the dress she was currently working on. "He just needs rest."

"Why can't Hika-chan see Kao-chan?" he asked innocently as he walked into the studio and stared pointedly at a bouquet multicolor flowers. He quickly pulled a stool over to the vase and began to rearrange the flowers. "Hika-chan promises he won't get sick!" he smiled sweetly turning his huge innocent amber eyes towards his mother.

His mother sighed. "Hikaru, please don't talk in third person." She murmured. "You can't see him because he's contagious and I don't want both of my boys to be sick!"

Hikaru didn't understand. "But Hika-chan misses Kao-chan!" he yelled back nearly snapping the stem of a white lily in his hands. He quickly fled the room grabbing a red permanent marker on his way out. He flew down the hall to his and his brother's shared room and sat down on the small twin sized bed next to Kaoru.

"Hika-chan…" Kaoru greeted smiling. "Kao-chan missed Hika-chan." His amber eyes slipped shut before the popped back open. "Hika-chan will be in trouble when Momma finds him with Kao-chan." It came out as a scared whisper filled with concern for his brother.

Hikaru dropped the flower to the ground completely forgetting about its presence. "Momma won't know. Hika-chan will be sick too!" He smiled and held out the red marker. His kind smile turned into a victorious smirk. "Shhh… don't tell her that I took this, 'kay?"

Kaoru nodded, eyes wide before grabbing the marker and dotting his brother on his face arms and abdomen.

"Now Hika-chan has chicken dots too!" Hikaru grinned.

Both boys smiled proud, identical smiles.

"Kao-chan heard the doctor say that people can only get them once" Kaoru mumbled as Hikaru crawled under the covers with him. They mirrored the same poses lying on their stomachs propped up on their elbows.

A knock was heard at the door and their mother walked in. "What am I going to do with you?" she sighed and shook her head. "You aren't getting out of bed then you two."

The twins stayed in bed all week.

The next week, Hikaru caught his brother's sickness and Kaoru stayed in bed with him all week. Being immune had its big advantages.

**A/N: lol… chicken dots…**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters used in the series. Obviously if I did This would have actually happened and I wouldn't waste my time on fanfiction.**


	5. Fanfiction

**Notes:**

**A/N: Okay! I'm baaaaa~ck! Sorry I've left you guys hanging for so long BUT I am trying to keep up with THREE weddings at one time (In the family) and I've been busy with that. Und mm… ja. **

**Ugh… It's supposed to snow today like a motherfucker… "And motherfuckers snow… A LOT." (Bonus chapter dedicated to whoever can tell me who said that! Tell me the person who said it ad giv me a single prompt and I'll dedicate it to ya!) I really don't want it to snow… BUT IT'LL GET ME OUT OF PRESENTING IN MY HISTORY CLASS TOMORROW!**

**Yeah so anyways… I think I'mma have fun with this prompt that was again given to me by yuugi arry so thank you midoll for the prompts! I'll give you this chapter because of it.**

'_**thoughts'  
**_**"speaking"  
****5: Fanfiction**

Hikaru sighed as he plucked his brother and his shared computer off of the desk and started to work on the essay due in two days. He was such a procrastinator and he knew it for a fact sadly. The essay had been dished out three weeks ago and had to _at least_ be one thousand words on a controversial topic. _'How fun.'_ He thought dryly and let his head fall back to look at the ceiling for inspiration. '_Why must this be such a difficult—' _An idea struck him. "What about the law about how gay marriage is illegal?" he asked himself with a smirk.

A small box popped up in the corner of the computer screen announcing that Kaoru had a new email from . Of course, Hikaru was very interested in what fanfiction was, so he clicked on his and waited patiently for the email to pull up.

"Story Alert?" Hikaru murmured with a confused voice reading the email fully.

Title: Love and Death  
Category: Ouran High School Host Club 

Chapter Title: Chapter 7  
Words: 3,198  
Summary: All I wanted was to be accepted by him… why is it that I suddenly can't live with myself knowing that  
I've ruined all of his chances with her…? I couldn't dare let that happen. TWINCEST! Rated M for a reason! FINALLY COMPLETE!

Underneath that was the URL link. Hikaru, always the curious one, clicked on the link and started at chapter one of twelve.

**X~*~X**

The older Hitachiin was thoroughly surprised at what he was reading. This was something Hikaru would never imagine his innocent brother reading! This looked like something Tamaki was read if he was desperate enough! He was very surprised but of course it _did_ give him a few ideas…

So when Kaoru entered their room and found that his email had already been answered and—after he read the chapter— that he was not able to review on the chapter because he had supposedly already done so, his face flushed bright red in realization that Hikaru had read and reviewed on the chapter. '_What is he going to think?' _Kaoru thought frantically as he sent the author a PM instead.

"So I read that story… Umm… Whatever it's called… the M rated one…" Hikaru said sitting down on the bed next to his brother. "I can't believe you read stuff like that!" he was laughing now.

Kaoru's face flushed red again. "S-shut up!" he whined punching his brother playfully in the arm.

Hikaru laughed. "It was good… but _you_ as a seme?" he laughed again hysterically. "No, no no. You are an uke and you know that you are." He grinned laying back on the bed and staring up at his brother.

Kaoru scoffed. "Because of the act at host club? Whatever!" he climbed on top of the older twin sitting cross-legged on his chest and staring him in the eye.

The older Hitachiin smiled and nodded. "Don't lie Kaoru. You are an uke… You are my uke." He propped himself up on his elbows to kiss his brother on the lips and winked.

And the night progressed from there…

**X~*~X**

**A/N: *Hint, hint* Sooo… yeah It's not a lime yet. I could write one in later chapters though if you really want me to… Just tell me. And remember I would love prompts, kay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters used in the series. Obviously if I did This would have actually happened and I wouldn't waste my time on fanfiction.**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers.**

**~Till Death Do We Part~**

—**Melody Syper Cartson—**


	6. Innocent

**Notes:  
6: Innocent**

How do most people describe the Hitachiin twins…? Devilish, Self-centered, Insane, Uptight? True, they were all of these but most people don't see the innocence. The twins are never ones to act sweet and nice to anyone but each other so most wouldn't believe others who say they are _innocent_.

Yuzuha Hitachiin had just come home from her business trip and was absolutely exhausted. It was ten at night and she was quite surprised to come home to a completely silent house. Her twin boys were usually up until at least three in the morning doing absolutely nothing at all.

She ascended the stairs and made her way down the hall to the twins room. For years she had tried to separate them and get them to live on their own but no matter how far apart she put them, they would always wind back up in the other's room. She had given up a long time ago.

Yuzuha quietly cracked their door open and popped her head through the opening the door that revealed a lit up room.. She smiled at the sight she found.

Both twins were curled up under at least four blankets, hands entwined together, foreheads touching each others, breathing in perfect sync. Their eyes flashed back and forth under closed eyelids, indicating that they were deep in a world of their own. The two shivered every so often.

The mother laughed quietly and rolled her eyes as she quietly slipped into the room. She slunk across the room and closed the open window that was letting winter air gush through the room. After closing the window she walked back to the door and flipped the light off. Yuzuha glanced back once more.

"Mm… Hikaru…" Kaoru murmured shifting in his sleep.

Hikaru slipped his arms around the younger Hitachiin's waist who, in return, wrapped his arms around the older twin's neck.

The mother of the two twins sighed and shook her head. "Goodnight, boys." She murmured before walking off to her own room to rest.

**X~*~X**

**A/N: To my dearest yuugi arry: Sorry it's late! I was going to have it up by seven yesterday but, of course, I kinda underestimated my attention span, as usual, and I forgot all about this and was writing on a pointless drabble… and it was eight thirty when I realized that soooo I was writing a different chapter for this… BUT I couldn't find the right words to finish it… I wrote this one instead! Hope it's good enough midear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters used in the series. Obviously if I did This would have actually happened and I wouldn't waste my time on fanfiction.**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers.**

**~Till Death Do We Part~**

—**Melody Syper Cartson—**


	7. Tamaki

**Notes  
7: Tamaki**

Hikaru watched in mild jealousy as Tamaki escorted Haruhi through the ballroom at the Christmas party that the host club had thrown this year. He was leaning against the stair railing next to his brother who sported a bored look upon his face as his eyes followed Kyouya's every movement. Hikaru sighed, watching as Tamaki twirled the young brunette around and dipped her lowly.

"Hikaru… come on!" Kaoru said tugging at his brother's sleeve. "Dance with me." He smiled sweetly before dragging the other down the stairs. He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. "Please…"

Hikaru sighed and reluctantly waltzed with his younger brother. But his attention wasn't fully on the dance itself. It was still on Tamaki and Haruhi. He was trying his best to pay attention to Kaoru, he really was but his eyes couldn't stop slipping over to the new couple!

"Hikaru! Stop staring! I'm sure Haruhi and Tamaki wouldn't want people staring at them!" Kaoru scolded stepping away from his brother and propping a hand on his hip. "You know it's rude to stare at people."

The older Hitachiin shook his head and trained his eyes on his twins face. "S-sorry… but I don't like them together… they don't even look happy together… they don't even make a good couple." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean look at them." He gestured in their general direction and Kaoru turned around to see them.

Kaoru sighed and watched the couple carefully. "You _are_ right… Tamaki looks bored out of his mind and Haruhi seems to be in a totally different world…" he glanced at Hikaru. "What do you think we should do?"

"Break them up."

Kaoru nodded.

Both twins walked up to the couple. Kaoru grabbed Haruhi by the arms and flitted off with her. Hikaru's eyes were wide _'That's not what I meant! I wanted Haruhi!' _he thought watching as his brother twirled off with a now very lively brunette in his arms. The younger sent his twin a wicked smirk and winked before disappearing into the crowd.

"Oh… Hikaru." Tamaki greeted smiling slightly. "Did Kaoru just—"

Hikaru nodded slightly before blushing and bowing slightly. "May I dance with you, Tamaki, Milord?" he asked quietly taking Tamaki's hand into his. He smiled.

Tamaki was slightly surprised before he placed his hand to his chest. "Of course…I would love to dance with you…" he threw his head back and sighed. "But won't your brother be concerned with your abrupt disappearance?" he opened one violet eye before wrapping his arms around the older Hitachiin's waist.

Hikaru laughed at his friend's overdramatic act. "I think Kaoru's busy at the moment…" he said glancing at his brother whose lips were now pressed against Kyouya's. "He won't be worried about me for a while." A smirk spread across his face.

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Well then…" he mumbled before looking down at the shorter boy.

Hikaru laughed. "Come on." He said leading Tamaki away from the floor and up to the staircase. Both sat down and watched the crowd.

"I really don't like Haruhi as much as I thought I did." Tamaki mumbled turning to the redhead.

Said boy nodded."I could tell." He said eyes flickering to meet the blonde's.

"I think I just liked the challenge of fighting for her… or maybe I liked the challeng_er_…"

The redhead blushed before realizing something. "I wasn't jealous of you… when you got Haruhi… I was jealous of her…"

Tamaki went back into his overdramatic mode, rambling about how the two of them would make the perfect couple and sharing his thoughts on perfect dates and whatnot.

Hikaru merely watched laughing every once in a while and adding his thoughts. He could easily get used to the blonde's eccentric mind.

**X~*~X**

**A/N: I was reading through these and realized that I had no chapter on Tama/Hika or Kao/Kyo sooo that's the point of this chapter.  
****Sheisse****! I didn't know how to finish this one… It's not how I wanted it to end but whatever it'll have to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters used in the series. Obviously if I did This would have actually happened and I wouldn't waste my time on fanfiction.**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers.**

**~Till Death Do We Part~**

—**Melody Syper Cartson—**


	8. Doll

**A/N: YOU HAVE TO READ THE LYRICS TO MAKE SNESE OF THIS ONE! IF YOU DON'T THE END WILL NOT MAKE SENSE!**

**Notes:  
8: Doll**

Did you know that Hikaru was afraid of dolls? Not just afraid, but petrified. Especially China dolls. To him they looked so real, as they stared deep into your soul and could tell you every wrong you have committed. If they could they would sneer at you and show how perfect they really were and their eyes. Their eyes were the worst part! The way they always followed you but when you looked directly at them it was like they were never looking at you in the first place. It made the redhead shudder.

It was Halloween today. The day of frightening people just because it's fun to get reactions from people. Of course, it was Kaoru's favorite day, if it wasn't storming that is. So when Hikaru came home one day to a completely empty house… It seemed almost abandoned. Until he heard the small tinkling sound of a toy piano that nearly scared him half to death. He was alone in a dark house; who wouldn't be afraid.

Then he heard a creaking sound one floor above, and singing.

"_In a town in the woods at the top of a hill  
There's a house where no one lives  
So you take a big bag of your big city money there  
And buy it."_

He was definitely interested in what the song was so he followed the music until he came upon his room. His room was completely empty and there was no music there. It merely sounded like it because it was near the vent. He walked over to the vent and found a flashlight next to it.

"_But at night, the house is dark  
And you're all alone, there's a noise upstairs  
At the top of the stairs, there's a door  
And you take a deep breath and try it"  
_

Hikaru raised his eyebrows and as if on cue another creaking sound came from the floor once again above him. He sighed and followed the sound of the music once again. It was as if the music giving him instructions. He walked up another set of stairs to the third floor. The hallway was dimly lit by a single open door. He carefully walked over to the room and nearly screamed at what he saw.

"_And the flashlight shows you something moving just inside the door  
There's a tattered dress and a feeling you have felt somewhere before._

And there's the creepy doll  
That always follows you  
It's got a ruined eye  
That's always_ open…_

And there's a creepy doll  
That always follows you  
It's got a pretty mouth  
To swallow_ you whole…"_

The doll stared directly at him leeringly. Deeply in his soul.

He slammed the door behind him and locked it tightly.

"_So you scream and you close the door  
And you tell yourself it was just a dream  
In the morning you head into town,  
'Cause you want to go antiquing._

_In the store there's a strange old man  
With a wandering eye and a withered hand  
When he hands you the old wooden box  
You can hear his old bones creaking."_

The redhead quickly ran down the stairs trying every light he could find but it seemed as though someone had cut the power and he was _not_ going into the basement. He walked into the kitchen and saw a wooden box on the table with a silver key with his name etched in it. He gulped and slowly opened the box already knowing what would be inside.

_"And you know what you will find inside the moment that you see  
That someone carved your name into the tarnished silver key._

And there's a creepy doll  
That always follows you  
It's got a ruined eye  
That's always open…

And there's a creepy doll  
That always follows you  
It's got a pretty mouth  
To swallow you whole…"

The doll's eyes stared intently back at him his face was now stretched into a bigger smile.

"_And when you come home late, the doll is waiting up for you  
And when you fix a snack, the doll says it would like one too  
The doll is in your house and in your room and in your bed  
The doll is in your eyes and in your arms and in your head – and you are crazy."_

The doll was following him everywhere he went. He could've sworn it had spoken to him. Murmuring his name and asking him questions.

"I'm just a little tired. I need sleep." Hikaru mumbled to himself heading upstairs and slipping into his bed. He couldn't sleep though. It was like something was forcing him awake.

"_Now it's late and you head downstairs  
'Cause you just can't sleep so you make some tea  
And the doll disapprovingly asks  
If you really need that much honey.  
You decide that you've had enough  
And you lock the doll in the wooden box  
You put the box in the fireplace  
Next to your bag of big city money"_

He walked back down stairs after a few hours and the doll was on the counter next to a hot cup of tea. No one had made it though. He slowly sipped the tea as the doll practically glared at him. And he couldn't take it anymore! He grabbed the doll and stuffed it back in his box and locked it with a key and chunked it in the fireplace.

"_As the smoke fills up your tiny room there's nothing you can do  
And far too late you see the one inside the box is you._

And there's a creepy doll  
That always follows you  
It's got a ruined eye  
That's always open…

And there's a creepy doll  
That always follows you  
It's got a pretty mouth  
To swallow you whole…"

**X~*~X**

Hikaru shot up in his bed screaming. Kaoru's eyes popped open at this and he sat up.

"Hika, what's wrong?" he asked wrapping his arms around his brother.

"Just a dream…" He murmured rubbing his eyes and laying back down. "I don't want to talk about it…"

Kaoru nodded and both fell back into a dreamless, nightmare-less sleep.

**X~*~X**

**A/N: yuugi arry gave me the prompt and I couldn't resist doing a fic with this song! Robert the doll freaks me out. My sister's fear of dolls was what made me write this actually.**

**.com/watch?v=ckUW8is6mYAer (there the link to the song watch the video!)**

**Disclaim: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters used in the series. Obviously if I did This would have actually happened and I wouldn't waste my time on fanfiction.**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers.**

**~Till Death Do We Part~**

—**Melody Syper Cartson—**


	9. Birthday

**Notes  
9: Birthday**

It was June 8th at 11:58 at night and both Hitachiins were dead tired. It was the twins tradition to stay awake until midnight on June 9th but the two redheads had had a rough day and all they wanted to do right now was sleep. But they stayed up anyways counting down the minutes until it was their eighteenth birthday. It was now down to the last minute and Hikaru carefully counted down the seconds.

_55…_

Hikaru leaned over and kissed his brother's temple earning a drowsy smile and squeeze of his hand, clasped tightly in Kaoru's, back.

_50…_

Kaoru leaned his head on Hikaru's shoulder and yawned. His eyes wandered around the large, semi dark room.

_45…_

Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother's waist in order to support him and keep him from falling face-first off of the bed.

_40…_

Kaoru started to hum to himself in order to keep himself awake. It was getting difficult for him to tell where he was anymore.

_35…_

Hikaru chuckled quietly when Kaoru started to nod off. He quickly shook him awake.

_30…_

"Half a minute down." Kaoru mumbled, readjusting himself so that he was laying his head in his brother's lap.

_25…_

Hikaru ran his long elegant fingers across Kaoru's exposed abdomen absentmindedly.

_20…_

Kaoru's amber eyes watched Hikaru's pale fingers ghosting across his stomach. He yawned again and mumbled something incoherently.

_15…_

Both sets of amber eyes met each other and held each other's gaze firmly.

_10…_

Kaoru's eyes started to slip shut and he wrapped his thin arms around his twins waist.

_5…_

Hikaru's fingers tapped out a slow and soothing rhythm on Kaoru's back.

_4…_

Kaoru smiled slightly and buried his face in Hikaru's stomach sighing softly, tiredly.

_3…_

Hikaru blinked slowly, trying to keep the fogginess out of his mind to no avail.

_2…_

Kaoru meant to lick his lips but instead he licked the skin surrounding Hikaru's navel. The older gasped in response.

_1…_

"I love you, Hikaru." Kaoru mumbled half asleep.

_Midnight, June 9__th__._

"Happy Bit=rthday Kaoru." Hikaru murmured. "I love you, too."

He got no reply.

Kaoru had fallen asleep at 11:59 and 59 and a half seconds.

Hikaru laughed and crawled under the blankets of the bed. He wrapped his arms around his brother's waist who, even when he was half asleep, still entangled their legs together and rested his head agaist Hikaru's chest letting the older redhead's steady heartbeat lull him back to sleep.

"Happy birthday… Hika." Kaoru whispered.

**X~*~X**

**A/N: Happy Birthday to me! (I'm two days off!) My actual birthday was January 14****th**** but I had friends over and I didn't get to update at all this weekend. Anyways… the best present I could ever receive from you guys would be five reviews for this chapter even if it's a simple three word response. Please? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters used in the series. Obviously if I did This would have actually happened and I wouldn't waste my time on fanfiction.**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers.**

**~Till Death Do We Part~**

—**Melody Syper Cartson—**


	10. Storms

**Notes  
10: Storm**

A loud clap of thunder sounded outside sending the younger, very alone Hitachiin under the blankets piled on his bed with a panicked yelp. A bright streak of lightening followed that lighting the room up completely for a split second. The redhead whimpered quietly and wrapped the blanket around him tighter, covering his face with his arms and bringing his knees to his chest.

"Hi-Hika…" he whimpered closing his eyes.

Hikaru had decided that today he would hang out with Tamaki instead of his twin and he knew perfectly well that there was a storm today, Kaoru was sure f it. He didn't care about his younger brother anymore.

Kaoru was alone in the huge mansion, besides the cooks and maids that had been purposely locked out of his room. His parents were both on business trips and Hikaru was out of the house for the rest of the day. And, of course, today just had to be the day that it decided to storm.

"Go back to sleep, Kaoru; it'll all be over when you wake up." Hikaru's voice echoed in his mind in its usually calming voice. "I'll be right here…"

Kaoru shook his head as tears sprang to his eyes. He tried to regulate his breathing but the attempt was futile. Another clap of thunder brought the tears tumbling down his cheeks. "No you won't." he answered the sweet voice that kept repeating in his mind. "You've forgotten about me. Tamaki is more important because he is your boyfriend." His hands balled into fists around the tears stained sheets.

Suddenly the doors opened slamming against the wall behind them. Kaoru cried out as yet another clap of thunder sounded followed by a flash of lightening. Arms encircled the trembling redhead and he almost immediately relaxed into the strong hold.

"I'm sorry I left you alone, Kaoru. I didn't know how bad this storm was going to get. When I heard that it was raining I should've stayed home with you… I'm so sorry." Hikaru slid under the blankets and stroked his younger brother's soft red hair. He kissed his brother's temple and forehead. "Go to sleep, Kaoru. It'll all be over when you wake up. I'll be right here with you." The reassuring words calmed Kaoru's frayed nerves the rest of the way until the thoughts from earlier had been pushed away into the back of his mind.

"How can I tell that you aren't just saying that?" Kaoru asked looking up to meet his brother's soft hazel eyes. "How can I make sure that you really _will_ still be here?"

Hikaru wrapped his pale arms around the twin's waist securely. His warm and minty breath ghosted across Kaoru's cheeks. "I promise." He whispered as the other of the two snaked his arms around the older Hitachiin's neck.

**X~*~X**

**A/N: Awe such a cheesy/ cute ending. So recently I've discovered Cinema Bizarre (what is it with me and German bands?) and I think that this song represents I Don't Believe (Which is weird because I just found this song and this chapter was already been written down.)**

**Especially the chorus:**

"**I don't believe in anything  
Anything if your not with me  
I don'T believe in anything  
Anything cause you're not with me  
I don't believe in anything  
Anything if your not with me  
I don'T believe in anything  
Anything cause you're not with me."**

**Pretty easy to tie along, ja?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters used in the series. Obviously if I did This would have actually happened and I wouldn't waste my time on fanfiction.**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers.**

**~Till Death Do We Part~**

—**Melody Syper Cartson—**


	11. Candy

**Notes  
11: Candy**

Hikaru absentmindedly searched through the kitchen cabinets, eyes scanning the contents but finding nothing interesting enough to drag his attention away from the fact that he was looking through the cupboards of Hunny's house. He searched through another one before finding what his mind had been unconsciously been searching for while he had been snooping.

Hikaru's eyes grew wide as his hand reached up to snatch the giant red bag down from its confines. He had just found Skittles. His pale hand dove into the bag and he fisted a handful of small rainbow candies before popping them into his mouth with a successful smirk planted on his lips.

"Hikaru! It's rude to go searching through people's personal belo— are those Skittles?" Kaoru's voice called as he too entered the large kitchen casually. He walked over to his twin and rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands tucked behind his back. "I want some." Kaoru smiled sweetly, innocently.

The older shook his head turning away with a sly look on his face. "You may not have any." He said walking off quickly.

"Hey! That's not fair, Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled running after his brother. He stopped when his older twin broke into a dead flat sprint. "You're such a selfish child!" He yelled crossing his arms over his chest.

A thought struck him. Hikaru was heading to a dead-end. There was only two doors at the beginning of the hall but again both of those dead ended Kaoru slipped his shoes off and walked after him, trying to be as quiet as possible. The younger twin was almost completely silent compared to his brother who could be easily heard running down the hardwood floors.

He stopped in front of his brother who was leaning against the back wall eating the small rainbow candies. "Yes?" Hikaru asked casually stepping past his brother.

Kaoru let out a battle cry and pounced on the older redhead's back wrapping his arms around his neck and sending them both tumbling to the ground. "Give me the Skittles!" he yelled as the two tumbled across the floor. "Give them to me, Hikaru! You don't need them!"

Hikaru flipped them as Kaoru started to claw at his face and snatch at his hair. "Yes I do! You don't need them! Let go of my hair!" he growled trying desperately to jerk his face out of his younger brother's grasp.

"Let go of the Skittles and I'll let go of your hair!" Kaoru twisted so that he was sitting on top of his brother and pinning his arms down.

The older twin spat, barely missing one of Kaoru's arms and used that opportunity to wrench his hand out of his brother's grip. "Never!" he screamed back.

Suddenly five pairs of eyes were watching the two.

Both twins glanced up to see the rest of the host club staring at them with wide eyes.

"Well… personally I thought that it was just an act between you two, but if not—"

The twins quickly crawled off of each other and cut Tamaki off. "This isn't what it looks like." They synchronized with huge amber eyes.

Hunny stepped forward, his sweet brown eyes covered by his blonde fringe and in a deadly serious voice he asked, "Hikaru, Kaoru… why are my Skittles all over the floor?"

Both redhead looked up and then at each other and back to Hunny gulping. "Uhm… well… you see…" they stammered.

**X~*~X**

And that is how the Hitachiin twins ended up cleaning the entire Haninozuka mansion as punishment.

**X~*~X**

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters used in the series. Obviously if I did This would have actually happened and I wouldn't waste my time on fanfiction.**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers.**

**~Till Death Do We Part~**

—**Melody Syper Cartson—**


	12. Jacket

**Notes  
12: Jacket**

The twins always got their way. When their mom made them model for her fashions, they chose what they wanted to try on (ever since they turned eight that is). When eating, they would eat only what they wanted to and no one could make them eat anything else on their plate. If they didn't get their way, they would manipulate people into getting it for them or throw hissy fits like five year olds even though they were seventeen by now. One little "No" could never stop them from getting what they wanted and everybody knew that.

So when the host club went shopping and Hikaru found the black and red jacket he had been searching for, for months, he wasn't going to listen to anything other than "You can buy the jacket."

Kyouya, on the other hand, thought differently and refused to purchase the wonderful jacket for the older of the two redheads. "I'm not going to get the jacket for you, Hikaru. If you want it you can purchase it on a different day." He answered crossing his arms over his chest and pushing his glasses up gently on the bridge of his nose.

Hikaru wouldn't take that. He shrugged and sat down in the middle of the aisle, cross-legged, and eld his breath glaring up at the older raven haired boy. He was acting how a six year old would if they weren't allowed to buy a specific toy or chocolate. This act, of course brought attention to the group who were all staring down at the redhead.

"You aren't going to stop are you?" Kyouya asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Hikaru shook his head.

"Hikaru get the jacket. I'll pay for it." Kaoru mumbled. He couldn't stand the reddish purple color his brother's face was turning. Before too long, Hikaru would've passed out from lack of oxygen. He watched as the redhead immediately let go of the breath he was holding and stood up, grabbing the jacket. Kaoru's cheeks and tips of his ears turned red as he felt the penetrating eyes of other people watch him lead his older brother away from their group.

A victorious smirk was plastered on the older Hitachiin's face. He ducked his head to give the younger of the two a kiss on the cheek and murmur a quietly, "Thanks baby brother." In Kaoru's ear.

**X~*~X**

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters used in the series. Obviously if I did This would have actually happened and I wouldn't waste my time on fanfiction.**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers.**

**~Till Death Do We Part~**

—**Melody Syper Cartson—**


	13. Misunderstandings

**Notes  
13: Misunderstandings**

"Hikaru… do you love me… like as a brother I mean?" Kaoru asked as the two were walking back to their house from Ouran.

Hikaru glanced at his brother and shook his head. "No." he said shrugging. "I really don't think I ever have since we were like eight."

Kaoru nodded until what he had said sunk in. "…Wait… What do you mean?" he asked quietly. He suddenly didn't like the feeling of Hikaru's arm around his waist and quickly shoved it away from him. It felt like a lie for him to act like he loved him with all of his heart and then say that he really didn't.

His brother gave him a questioning look and answered slowly, "I mean… I don't think of you as my brother… I thought you knew that?"

"You don't love me at all?"

"Not as a brother."

Kaoru couldn't believe this. "S-so you hate me? Even after I bought you that stupid jacket?"

Hikaru laughed and shook his head. "No, I don't hate you, Kaoru. And thank you, _again_, for buy it for me."

"Then what? Do resent me? Reject me because I love you more than a brother should?" The phrase slipped out of his mouth without him realizing it and it took Kaoru all of five seconds for him to realized he had unintentionally confessed his love tohis brother. His face burned dark crimson and he took off running as fast as he could to get away.

"Kaoru! Wait!" Hikaru yelled running after him.

He never caught up with him but later he found the younger Hitachiin sulking in their room. "You have horrible hiding spots." Hikaru said walking into the room.

"Mmpfh!" Kaoru groaned into the pillow he was covering his face with.

That's when Hikaru realized his brother was crying. "Kaoru… Please calm down. You know I'm no good with emotions!" he was begging. "What's _wrong_?"

Kaoru shot up and sent him an icy glare. "Do you not remember two hours ago when you said you didn't love me?"

Hikaru sighed and sat down on the bed next to him. "No… I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I love you much more than that. Much more than a brother ever should. I love you as a twin… as a lover." He explained twisting his hands in his lap nervously. He never once looked up at his brother.

Like a flip of a switch, the tars stopped flowing and a victorious smirk crawled onto the younger's face. He raised a hand and wipe the fake tears away making it llok as though they had never been there in the first place. "I know." He answered matter-of-factly. "I just wanted to hear you admit it." He kissed his brothers quickly on the lips. "I love you."

"You are so manipulative." Hikaru said leaning back on the bed and letting his head hang off of the side. He laughed quietly. "I love you too."

**X~*~X**

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters used in the series. Obviously if I did This would have actually happened and I wouldn't waste my time on fanfiction.**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers.**

**~Till Death Do We Part~**

—**Melody Syper Cartson—**


	14. Study

**Notes**

**A/N: *Laughs nervously* … Hi… **

**14: Study**

"Hikaru, come on! We need to study!" Kaoru called as he sat down on the couch in their spacious living room. He looked around for his brother but the older twin was nowhere to be seen. "Hikaru!" he called again in a more irritated tone.

An over dramatic sigh sounded in his ear from behind making the younger redhead whip his head around with wide amber eyes. "Do we have to?" a very bored sounding Hikaru asked stretching to place a bowl of popcorn down on the cushion next to the other twin. He propped himself on his elbows over the back of the couch and stood with barely of inch of room between the two brothers. "Because I'd rather spend my time with you…" he murmured in a husky voice placing a small kiss on the corner of Kaoru's mouth.

The younger twin blushed bright pink and slapped his brother on the arm lightly. "If you don't want to _bomb_ the test and _ruin_ your chances of becoming a world famous designer, then _yes_." Kaoru chided crossing his arms over his chest and giving him a look that said, "Are you serious?"

"Fine…" he mumbled plopping down next to his twin and wrapping an arm around the smaller twin's waist. "But only in the name of fashion." He sighed and added quietly to himself, "and the chance to _play_ with you later." He smirked when he saw Kaoru's face heat up again out of the corner of his eye.

**X~*~X**

**A/N: Okay so… my bad… I really didn't mean to leave you guys hanging for a month and five days exactly… But I've been sick… with the stomach virus and strep and the flu and a sore throat and bad cough and bronchitis which is so strange because I've never been sick in my entire life (except for the seven major cases of strep I got all in first grade that resulted in getting my tonsils removed but that's a totally different story) and now I've caught everything that's gone around! **

**Anyways… Thanks for sticking with me and being patient. Love you for that! And I have like four chapters ready (including this one) (IT'S NOT LIKE I JUST GAVE UP! I WAS CONTINIOUSLYWRITING I JUST HAD NO MOTIVATION OR ENERGY TO UPDATE…) Ummm…. I think that's all I have to say for now… WAIT!**

**Guys this is specifically for times like this: If I don't update in a really long time will you please tell me that you want me to update? I don't find it rude like other authors I just need to know that people are still with me so ya know it'd be awesome if every once in a while someone reviewed me or PM'd me and told me that I needed to update 'kays?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters used in the series. Obviously if I did This would have actually happened and I wouldn't waste my time on fanfiction.**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers.**

**~Till Death Do We Part~**

—**Melody Syper Cartson—**


	15. Hunny

**Notes**

**15: Cooking**

Both twins were in charge of cooking sweets for Hunny's party and, of course they had a _lot_ of work ahead of them. Since they knew how much Hunny loved sweets, the whole Host Club had come up with a minimal list of things to make and then put the Hitachiin twins up to the challenge of completing the task.

"Okay so we have to make six five layered cakes, four cheesecakes, seven batches of brownies, and fudge." Kaoru listed as the two bounded into the kitchen. Just ten minutes ago, they had gotten back from the market and now it was time for them to get to work.

Hikaru nodded and thought. "Start with cake." He said finally. He figured the time it would take to make each dessert. "Cake, cheesecake, brownies, fudge." He shifted through the cabinets behind him and pulled out a cookbook, flipping to the right page and pointing towards the directions.

Both sets of hazel eyes scanned the pages at the exact same speed. They glanced at eachother before going to opposite sides of the kitchen and pulling out ingredients and measuring cups.

**X~*~X**

"Hika, hand me the flour." Kaoru said holding his hand out expectantly. He never turned around, so he didn't expect to be suddenly covered with the fluffy white powder. He gasped and coughed. "Hikaru! That's so mean!" his voice raised an ocyave or two.

Hikaru laughed. "Awe, com on. You look cute with flour all over your face!" he tried his best to keep a straight face as he said this but the scene was quite comical and the older had doubled over on the floor, laughing, unable to breathe. His cheeks were tinged light pink.

Kaoru's face flushed red. Once his brother had calmed down, he sat down on the older redhead's stomach and crushed an egg in his brother's hair. "You're welcome." He said in a smartass tone.

Hikaru froze as the goo dripped down his cheeks and slid down his neck. His eyes narrowed with a mischievous glint to them and his mouth grew into an evil smirk. "Oh, you are so going to get it." He snickered, flicking a piece of the shell at the younger twin.

"I'd like to see you try!" Kaoru yelled back, standing up and flying out of the room to get away from his brother.

**X~*~X**

Guess who got store bought cake that year for their birthday?

**X~*~X**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters used in the series. Obviously if I did This would have actually happened and I wouldn't waste my time on fanfiction.**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers.**

**~Till Death Do We Part~**

—**Melody Syper Cartson—**


	16. Sun

**Notes**

**A/N: We (my twin and I) went to went to a fair the other day and I got horribly sunburned on my shoulders (her on her face). After looking through my list of requested words later that day I found the word Sun so I decided that I'd use that for today. So… **_**this**_** will be chapter 16 of Notes:**

**16: Sun**

Since it had been a warm day and the whole club had worked hard the entire month, Tamaki had declared that Kyouya and he had made plans for the host club to have a day, free of guests and classes, at the beach. Everyone immediately agreed with his proposal and the next day they all headed down to Nekozawa's private beach.

"Kaoru, come here." Hikaru called as he bent over the bag Haruhi had just set down on hot sand overlooking the ocean. He pulled a white and blue spray can out, shaking it up and gesturing for his brother to walk forward.

Said twin whined and stomped his foot, sending a heated glare at the bottle of sun block. "I hate that stuff! It makes me feel greasy!" he grumbled shuffling over to where Hikaru and Haruhi were standing. "It's nasty."

Kaoru's whining was grating dangerously on Hikaru's nerves. He grabbed his younger brother by the forearm and spun him so that he was facing him. "Well if you don't, you get sunburned and then get skin cancer and die." He growled. "So shut up and keep still." After getting the younger of the two to finally stand still long enough to be coated evenly with sun block, the older of the two shook his head, watching as Kaoru grabbed a towel and wiped excess ff of his arms and legs. "You're impossible."

"You two," Tamaki called walking over. "Come on. We're eating lunch a bit early so that we have more free time." He said before walking off towards the rest of the group.

The two followed him completely forgetting their small argument.

**X~*~X**

The next day was Saturday which Hikaru was very grateful for.

"Hikaru, get up!" Kaoru said from his side of their shared bed. "I want to go shopping." He placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder and shook him awake. It didn't take long.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He said jerking away from his younger brother's grasp. "Stop That hurt's, Kaoru!"

He stopped himself from saying that he had barely touched him when he got an idea. Kaoru stood up and crossed around the bed; He jerked back the blankets. "O-oh my god, Hikaru!" he said between giggles. "I knew we were forgetting something."

Hikaru's whole body, save for his face, was a bright pinkish-red color. Where Kaoru had been touching his shoulder was a faded pink handprint that was slowly darkening into bright red again.

"Shut up!" Hikaru moaned not moving at all. He was in too much pain to even attempt to lash out.

Kaoru shook his head. "I'll be back. You need aloe. Forget my plans."

**X~*~X**

**A/N:**"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers. **

—**Melody Syper Carston—**


	17. Cartoons

**Notes**

**A/N: I guess I'll do a Kyo/Kao fic for now because I haven't done one in a while.**

**17: Cartoons**

Get up at exactly eight each morning; take a five minute shower, no more, no less; get dressed in a casual pair of dark jeans and a white shirt with a unbuttoned black oxford shirt over it; grab the pair of glasses laying on the bedside table; head down the stairs; pass Kaoru sitting on the couch in the living room; walk through the door into the kitchen—

Kyouya stopped himself and pivoted on his heel to stare back into the living room. "Kaoru… what are doing you here?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest in an unfriendly manner.

Kaoru looked away from the TV screen he was situated in front of for three seconds at the most and then went back to staring intently at the screen. "What's it look like I'm doing?" he asked gesturing to the TV once more. "'m watching cartoons."

The raven frowned and walked over to where the redhead was sprawled out across the couch. "Why here?" He folded his arms and propped them on the back of the couch.

"Because…"

"Because…?" Kyouya's eyes shifted across to the television screen and then back to the redhead.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and grumbled quietly. "Because Haruhi's over at ours. Besides, I'm your boyfriend so I should be able to visit your house as I please, right?" he looked up with a smirk on his face.

The second year considered this before nodding. "Scoot over." He walked around the couch and sat down nest to his boyfriend. He then threw an arm across the back of the couch as an invitation for Kaoru to stretch out across him instead. Once Kaoru had a secure grip on Kyouya's waist, the raven did the same and they both turned their attention back towards the TV screen. "What were you watching?" he asked quietly after a long comfortable silence.

"Spongebob." He answered as if it were the most obviously thing in the world. "What else would I be watching on _Saturday_ _mornings_?"

Kyouya smiled faintly. "Don't you and Hikaru usually watch this together?"

"Yeah, but he comments on every single thing and practically narrates every episode on because we've seen them so many times. I like hanging out with you better."

**X~*~X**

**A/N:**"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers. **

—**Melody Syper Carston—**


	18. Mother

**Notes  
****18: Mother**

Hikaru and Kaoru sipped tea quietly, sending each other identically bored looks every few minutes. The guests had all gone home and their meetings for the next cosplay ideas and plans had already been over and done with for the past ten minutes. The twins were now waiting for their limo to pull up and take them home, but so far, they had had no such luck. They weren't the only ones in the third music room though. Kyouya was isolated in his usual corner tapping away quickly and silently on his computer, doing god knows what.

Hikaru suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Kyouya- sempai…" he called, slinking over to where the raven was sitting, perfect posture; fingers paused above the keyboard expectantly. He smirked and he propped his elbows up along the back of the Shadow King's chair. "What'cha doing?"

Kaoru was over in an instant, copying his twin's pose with an equally mischievous smirk playing at his lips.

"Nothing that pertains to you two." He answered vaguely, continuing to type. He never once looked away from the screen. "So if you don't mind, I'd like my space."

The younger twin's eyes brightened. "Hey, Kyouya- sempai…" he said, repeating his twin's words. His smirk turned into a wicked grin. "Ya know how Tamaki call himself the 'Daddy' of this club?" He bit his lip, trying to keep from laughing. It was very difficult though, especially when mocking the "King's" family.

"Yes." Kyouya muttered still not glancing up at them.

"And ya know how he calls you 'Mommy-dear' and whatnot…?" Hikaru added, catching on to his twin's train of thought.

"Yes…" Kyouya finally looked up at them. "Does this have any importance to what I'm doing?" he asked plainly, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose gently and making them glint dangerously in the light. "Because if it doesn't, then I would suggest you leave now before—"

The twins cut him off, continuing with their line of thought. "And ya know how he calls us and Haruhi his 'Children'…?" They stepped back and leaned against each other in perfect sync to look Kyouya in the eyes. "Is he suggesting… That you two...?" he glanced at each other at doubled over laughing at the Shadow King's scarlet face.

**X~*~X**

**A/N: Does this really need explaining? **

**:**"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers. **

—**Melody Syper Carston—**


	19. Cold

**Notes  
****19: Cold**

Kaoru Hitachiin _hated_ being cold. If asked, he would say that he would definitely rather be sweating than freezing. This included staying wrapped up in as many blankets as possible in front of a fire place in the middle of winter to stay as far away from the chilling outside as he could.

"Kaoru, you're going to have a heat stroke if you keep doing that." Hikaru said rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he walked into their study and noticed his twin curled up in a chair with two blankets over himself and the fire going. "And that's hard to do in the middle of winter." Hikaru stretched out on the floor in front of his twin. He rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, a book open in front of him.

The younger twin scoffed. "You just said that it was hard to do." He answered quietly.

"It's not if you've got the heater going and the fire on and two blankets thrown over yourself." He answered.

Kaoru made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a mix between a whine and a groan of disapproval. "So…?" he finally muttered, curling into a tighter ball in the overstuffed chair and bringing his arms closer to his body under the thick pile of warm blankets. "I haven't yet."

Hikaru snorted. "_Yet_. Come here." He said scooting over on the floor.

The younger twin was reluctant to leave his cocoon of warmth but he finally did and crawled over to where his twin was laying. His glared slightly when a shiver ran up and down is spine, but the expression softened when Hikaru draped and arm over his twin's slight waist and tossed a blanket over both of them. The younger twins smiled sweetly and buried is face in his twin's shoulder. "Read to me?" he asked quietly.

Hikaru loomed down at the book and picked up where he had left off, "_'You're winding me up,' Harry said, looking at the ragged old piece of parchment. 'Oh are we?' said George. He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, '_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._' And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into ever corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:_ Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers, are proud to present… _**The Marauder's Map**_…"

Hikaru glanced down at his twin listening comfortably next to him. "Am I better at keeping you warm than _all_ of those blankets _and_ the heater _and_ the fireplace?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes but answered with a defeated, "Yes… now hush and keep reading, please, Hikaru?"

**X~*~X**

**A/N: And because the italicized words are part of a book, I don't feel the need to separate it into paragraphs like I would if it were normal conversation. This snatch of **_**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_** also applies with said quote below.**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers. **

—**Melody Syper Carston—**


	20. Trouble

**Notes****  
****20: Trouble**

The twins laughed as they snatched the lone stuffed bear out of a random chair in the third music room, tossing it back and forth and grinning as the "King" tried, but failed, at catching the poor plushie from their hands.

"Catch, Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled with a laugh as the bear once again went soaring through the air. "Milord, you're going to have to try better than that!" He caught the bear as it was thrown back to him and ran across the room. "Hey, boss!" He waved the bear around above his head. "Fetch!" he snickered as the plushie was tossed from his grip once more.

It flew through the air and hit the tray of tea Haruhi was holding in her hands. The attack caught the cross-dresser by surprise, making her drop the tray. The impact destroyed the tea set that was placed delicately on top of it. Haruhi groaned in frustration as Kyouya stood up and muttered that he was adding another one thousand yen to her debt.

Tamaki wailed at the sight of is stuffed bear ruined in tea and coffee. Tears pricked the corner of his violet eyes and he threw himself at Kyouya's feet begging for "Mommy-dearest to punish those shady twins".

Kyouya, obviously angered at the sudden disruption, stood up, his glasses glinting evilly in the light. "Hikaru, Kaoru." He said sharply with a quick snap of his wrist, the twins were in front of him with fearful looks in their amber eyes. They watched him carefully as he slipped his belt off of his waist. He sat down on one of the red couches and pulled both redheads down by the wrists, sending them sprawling across his lap. He made a show of slipping their black pants down to their knees and then their boxers down as well before picking up the belt.

"You can't be serious." Kaoru nearly yelled as Kyouya lay and arm across their backs to make sure they wouldn't escape from his grip.

"Well I _am_ the mother and you did distract me from my work. So I'm punishing you." He answered.

"But we were only—OW!" Hikaru yelped as Kyouya brought the leather belt down on his rear.

Kyouya brought the belt down against Kaoru making him cry out as well.

After a couple of smacks each, Kyouya started to speak. "If—SMACK—you ever—SLAP—break—CRACK—another object—SMACK- SMACK—in this room—SLAP, SMACK, CRACK—you will be banned—SMACK, CRACK, SLAP—from ever—SLAP—participating in club activities—CRACK, SMACK, SMACK—and you will—SLAP, CRACK, SLAP—be cleaning this entire room—CRACK, SMACK, CRACK, SLAP— from top to bottom—SMACK—each—SMACK—and—CRACK—every—SLAP—day. Do I Make myself clear?" he added three more sharp smacks to each of the now very red bum's and pulled the two boys up to meet his eyes.

Both red head's had tears in their eyes; Kaoru's had started to run down his face. They nodded, nonetheless, wiping at each other's faces. "Yes, Mommy-dearest." They whimpered.

**X~*~X**

**A/N: Hmm… first spanking-fic ever. Tell me what ya think, ja? It's probably not the best, but practice makes perfect, so I'll work on it don't worry. It was fun to write either way. **

**TOMORROW: I shall continue these updates (as many as I can) including birthday chapters for each of the twins (already written out) so review and it'll motivate me more. **

**:**"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers. **

—**Melody Syper Carston—**


	21. Movies

**Notes  
21: Movies**

Hikaru grinned as he pocketed the two tickets and hailed a cab to take him home. As soon as he got there, he headed up the stairs to he and his brother's shared room where Kaoru was supposed to be doing his homework. Hikaru decided he would ask his brother tomorrow in class.

**X~*~X**

"Hey, Kaoru…" Hikaru called as their professor left the room, stating that he would be back shortly. Hikaru, of course, took this opportunity as his chance to ask.

The younger twin turned towards his brother. Yes, Hika?" he asked sending him an innocent look.

Hikaru grinned at the look and walked over to where his twin was sitting. He cupped Kaoru's face in his hands and said asked just loud enough for everyone near them to hear, "Would you like to go with me to the first showing of '_Deathly Hallows Part two'_ with me?"

Kaoru's eyes widened in disbelief. "You didn't seriously…" he whispered in awe. "You got the tickets… really?"

The older twin nodded and pulled the two tickets out of his back pocket to show him. "Bought the yesterday."

Kaoru squeaked happily and threw his arms around Hikaru's neck with an excited laugh. "I'd be honored to go with you to the first showing of 'Deathly Hallows Part two'." He said.

"Good." Hikaru stole a quick look around before pressing a small peck to his brother's forehead and walking off with an air of confidence.

**X~*~X**

**A/N: This looked so much longer written down… **

**:**"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers. **

—**Melody Syper Carston—**


	22. Bubbles

**Notes  
****22: Bubbles**

Kaoru could _understand_ it. He had been reading I the living room all alone with his music playing loudly next to him. Everything was perfect; he was totally relaxed and comfortable, ready to waste his Saturday afternoon reading and listening to music like he did every Saturday after watching the morning cartoons. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary… _at first._

Then the whole room was filled with bubbles. They were all different colors and sizes. Some a translucent yellow, others a dull blue and even a few pale pink ones. There were ones smaller than a normal pencil eraser and some that were bigger than Kaoru's head. They were all beautiful and mesmerizing, yes, but Kaoru just didn't understand where they had come from. It was as if they had suddenly appeared. As far as he could see throughout the house, bubbles floated everywhere.

But _where_ had they come from?

Hikaru wasn't anywhere to be found, Kaoru observed, so he set off around the house to look for his twin and the answer as to why there were multiple colored bubbles floating throughout the entire estate. He checked everywhere. Their room, their parents' room, the basement, the kitchen, the study, the front entry hall, the stairs, the guest bedrooms, but the older twin was nowhere to be found.

And he still didn't know where the bubbles had come from!

Kaoru was becoming more and more frustrated. He was about to give up and yell for his brother to "get his lazy ass over here" when he noticed something in the ceiling. A tile was missing and in its place was a gap big enough for a person to squeeze into. On closer inspection, he noticed a very familiar amber glint coming from that gap. The younger redhead climbed onto the counter above said gap and hoisted himself upwards.

"Hey." Hikaru greeted as if this was nothing out of the ordinary.

Kaoru glanced at what was in his twin's lap. It resembled that of a fog machine, but instead of blowing fog, the machine blew bubbled of different shapes and colors. "Why…?" he asked rolling his eyes.

Hikaru grinned and turned the machine off. "Testing it. I found it in the basement and I wanted to see if it still worked. Besides, I was bored." He shrugged. "You're a horrible seeker, by the way. It took you like two hours to figure out I was right above you the whole time." Hikaru climbed down, onto the counter and then to the floor. He set the bubble machine on the counter and turned it back on as Kaoru followed him down. The older twin held his hand out for his brother to take. "Catch them with me."

**X~*~X**

**A/N:**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers. **

—**Melody Syper Carston—**


	23. Hornet

**Notes  
23: Hornet**

Haruhi was listening intently to the professor leading the class. She was diligently copying down notes throughout the entire lesson. She was so lost in her thoughts that she never heard the bell ring. Nor did she hear the soft wizzing sound that passed by her head not long after.

"Damn it…" Kaoru whispered softly as Hikaru got the cross dresser's attention.

"Hey, Haruhi! Are you going to sit there all day or are you coming? Boss won't be happy if you're late again." Hikaru reminded her as he grabbed his bag and tossed it across his shoulder.

Kaoru did the same with his bag and bent down to pick up a small, tightly folded piece of paper off of the floor. "Yeah, The Shadow King won't be too excited either."

Hikaru smirked and the three set off towards the third music room.

The second time the whizzing noise passed by Haruhi's head, she was talking to a group of customers when it flew by her left ear. This time she _did_ hear it. The cross dresser stooped down to pick up the folded piece of paper and examined it before unfolding it and examining that too. The paper was completely blank though.

"You have horrible aim, Boss." Two voices hissed behind her.

Tamaki scoffed. "You don't actually think I was going to aim correctly and cause my beautiful daughter to be in such pain do you?" he struck his world famous pose and pointed at the twins. "What father would do such a thing?"

"Then don't aim for Haruhi." Hikaru answered in an obvious tone. "Like this, Milord." He took out a small tightly folded piece of paper and pulled it backwards by the flaps in a makeshift slingshot of rubber bands. After taking aim, he let go of the paper and it flew through the air and hit Kyouya in the back of the arm.

The raven turned around and gave them a dangerous look. "Do you two need a repeat of _two weeks_ ago?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest as if to say, 'I dare you to try that again.'

The twins gulped and involuntarily rubbed their backsides, shaking their heads silently.

"Good." He said with his trademark 'Shadow King' smile.

**X~*~X**

**A/N:**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers. **

—**Melody Syper Carston—**


	24. Rain

**Notes  
24: Rain**

Rainy days were always the best days to catch up on sleeping. Especially in the Hitachiin twin's opinion. On days like these, they would curl up together on the couch with the TV on and sleep the day away in each other's arms.

Staying in bed all day was a challenge in itself. After a while, they would get bored of laying on their backs and making shapes out of the dots on the ceiling or staring out of the window watching the rain fall. Usually they would get up around noon and eat lunch before moving to the couch for the rest of the day.

Kaoru hummed as he sprawled out on the couch and kicked his shoes off. The twins _had_ been at a nearby park before it had started to rain, but once it had started, they had run all the way back and were now soaked to the core.

Hikaru flopped down in front of Kaoru, stretching out across the large couch. He grabbed the remote off of the floor and turned the TV on for background noise.

Kaoru draped an arm across his twin's waist and rested his cheek on one of his brother's shoulders. He rested one leg between the older twin's and Hikaru's legs curled back around Kaoru. It didn't take long for either to get comfortable and fall asleep.

When their parents arrived home from one of their business trips, they couldn't help the smiles that spread across their lips at the sight of the two boys.

"Just like when they were younger." Yuzuha said to her husband who nodded and chuckled quietly.

"It's a wonder how they can both fit on the same couch, though." He added.

**X~*~X**

**A/N:**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers. **

—**Melody Syper Carston—**


	25. Leave

**Notes  
25: Leave**

It was nearly four in the morning. Kaoru Hitachiin was still struggling to stay awake, sitting up in bed with a very thick book in his lap. His hazel eyes flickered quickly across the pages. The young twin was very tired, but he had already gotten so far into the book in his lap, he hadn't found a spot to stop, yet.

His older brother was curled up under the same blankets asleep. He _had_ been for a while now. Hikaru had been reading as well but after a certain amount of time, he had abruptly closed the book, tossed it to the floor with a fearful look on his face, and grumbled that he would be asleep. "And don't bother me." He had added, before disappearing under the mass of sheets and soft blankets.

Hikaru's reaction had left Kaoru confused and curious as to why his twin was no longer interested in the book. Since he was reading the same thing, Kaoru had decided to guess about what had caused such a scared look.

It didn't take long for him to find it either. As he read the lines he couldn't help the thought that swam through his head. _'What if that happened to Hikaru…?'_

'…"_No— no— no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!" And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face…'_

Silent tears slid down his cheeks; anger raged inside of him; the emptiness in his stomach magnified until he had to read out for his twin's hand to reassure himself that his Hikaru was still alive.

The touch awoke his twin. "Kaoru…?" Hikaru mumbled sitting up slowly and staring at his brother's tear streaked face. He looked down and noticed the book in his hands. An understanding look crossed his face and he spread his arms, inviting his brother into a hug.

Kaoru shoved the book off of the bed with a quiet sob and dove into his brother's arms, wrapping his legs around Hikaru's waist. He shook his head and shuddered again and again murmuring the same phrase repeatedly. "He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead… We can't die… Don't leave. Never leave." His fingers dug into the skin of his twin's back making small crescent shaped indentions in their place.

Hikaru rocked the two of them slowly. "I _won't_ leave you. We _won't_ die. He's _not_ dead." He whispered back. "Nothing happens after the thirtieth chapter. I won't let anything happen to us."

The younger twin said nothing. He merely buried his face in the crook of his Hikaru's neck and clung tighter. "Never leave. Please don't ever leave."

**X~*~X**

**A/N:**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers. **

—**Melody Syper Carston—**


	26. Sakura

**Notes  
26: Sakura**

The twins' parents were never around. When they were at the estate they were isolated and when they weren't, they were on business trips. The two had learned to live without their parents around and instead with nannies and maids and butlers. To them it wasn't out of the ordinary to have to spend their birthday with only each other.

"Happy birthday, Kaoru." Hikaru said giving his brother a quick peck on the lips. "Got you something."

Kaoru smiled. "Happy birthday to you too, Hikaru. What did you get me?" the way his brother had mentioned it so casually had definitely sparked his interest. Now he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it.

Hikaru smirked. "I'll show you later." He answered as maids hurried around them, handing the twins gifts and wishing them a happy birthday and straightening the house up.

Kaoru pouted, glaring playfully at his brother. "Show me now. Please?" he whined. He hated when Hikaru would set him up for something and then tell him it was nothing and totally ruin it. He was trying to do it again and it was getting on his nerves. Sometimes Kaoru hated that his brother knew him so well.

The older twin rolled his eyes and left the room. "Fine…" he mumbled. He came back a short while later with something in his arms. Carefully, the older redhead placed the bundle into his brother's lap. "Her name is Sakura. She reminded me of you. Sweet and innocent looking." He explained as Kaoru scooped the kitten into his arms.

Kaoru's face lit up. "She's beautiful." He nuzzled his face in the soft orange fur. "Thank you, Hikaru. That's so sweet of you."

Hikaru beamed. "I'm glad you like her."

**X~*~X**

**A/N: My friend has a cat named Sakura that she got on her birthday and since it's the twins' birthday and I had this prompt, I dedicate it to her and her cat Sakura for giving me this idea.**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers. **

—**Melody Syper Carston—**


	27. Present

**Notes  
27: Present**

Kaoru sat Sakura down and stood up. "Watch her while I'm out, okay? I'll be back around three. I made plans to go shopping with the Boss." He explained grabbing his shoes and wallet. "Bye, Hikaru!" he called as he walked out of the door and down the walkway to the limo waiting in front of the estate.

Hikaru called back with a, "Bye, Kaoru," and continued to search through his mother's designs to see if she had anything new. He always liked to see what her newest ideas were first and see if he could get any ideas off of hers. He and Kaoru were the Hitachiin heirs after all. He would have to take on the family occupation in a couple of years.

**X~*~X**

The older redhead was watching the young kitten race around the room and under the twins' bed when someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Mr. Hitachiin, There's a package out here with your name on it. We'll leave it outside of the door for you." The twin maids chorused in their boring monotonous voice.

He waited for their footsteps to completely disappear before he walked out and studied the package. It was a large blue box with orange ribbon tied across the top. Hikaru was definitely interested as to what was inside, so he pushed the box inside of his room and shut the door before slowly unwrapping it. He took the top off and gasped at what he saw inside.

Kaoru was sitting cross-legged in the bottom. As soon as the top came off of the box, he had sprung up to his feet to show off what he was wearing. A dark blue Japanese school girl's uniform, complete with a very short mini skirt and thigh-high boots. The young twin stared seductively at his older brother before whispering a quiet, "Happy birthday, Hikaru."

Hikaru swallowed and pointed across the room, "Bed. Now." He choked out. The older twin held back a groan as he watched his brother skip towards their shared bed and sprawl out across it.

"I hope I make a good enough gift for you, Hikaru." Kaoru said as their lips crashed together.

**X~*~X**

**A/N:**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers. **

—**Melody Syper Carston—**


	28. Immortal

**Notes  
28: Immortal**

The twins were currently watching a movie they had found on accident while searching for a completely different movie to watch. They were always ones for watching random horror movies just to criticize the actors and graphics and this one was no exception.

"What's with the title? It just makes the stupid movie sound ten times worse." Kaoru muttered, bending over the back of the couch to set down a bowl of popcorn and walking around to sit in the floor next to his brother. He unpaused the movie and they continued to watch.

Hikaru scoffed. "So everything is in black and white except that green crap on the counter?" he pointed to a clear beaker full of a neon green liquid and then towards the syringe in the doctor's hand.

He laughed as the guy being held down by leather straps was injected with the liquid and then started screaming. "This is great." He mumbled between laughs. "And you said that five high-school students came up with the plot-line of this?" he turned to his brother who was snickering as well.

Kaoru nodded. "But you've got to admit it's pretty brilliant. I would've never thought about speeding everyone else's voices up and creating it so that the group thinks that they're the normal ones."

Both boys grinned. "The guy's just a head…" they looked at each other snorting.

Hikaru popped a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "So if you're a zombie… or a _'Super Soldier'_ would that make you immortal?"

Kaoru thought about this. "I don't know. I guess not since you're half dead… but you can't really die. Unless you're Mike and you detonate yourself. But he was just a head."

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, but you kind of are because you can't die from getting sick, right?"

"You're half dead. You're not immortal."

"Whatever."

**X~*~X**

**A/N: Last week me and one of my friends stayed up all night watching **_**"Aaaaah! Zombies!"**_** at her birthday party and I couldn't help but write something off of that. I don't think that you really need to see the movie just to understand their conversation. I mean, they were talking about if Zombies were immortal or not. If you don't understand about Mike detonating himself or the "Super Soldier" bit and still are curious let me know in your review and I'll explain.**

**Oh! One more thing: I'm still up for one word prompts. Yes, I have a list but just because I have a lot of prompts doesn't mean that I can make an idea out of all of all of them no matter how hard I try so prompts are loved!**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers. **

—**Melody Syper Carston—**


	29. Broken

**Notes**

**A/N: Told you I'd update as soon as I finished Make It Stop. I got a request from said fic to do this chapter so don't hate me if it sucks. I'm terrible with emotions. Meh…**

**29: Broken**

After two hours of his older brother fussing over the way he looked, and thirty more minutes waiting for his brother to choose something for him to wear, Kaoru had finally escaped from the house with his boyfriend in tow. They were going on a simple dinner date and then a walk in the park. Before he left, though, Hikaru obviously had to flirt with the guy. Kaoru found this extremely embarrassing and just like Hikaru to do so in front of his brother.

At home, Hikaru was busying himself with random things such as looking through the rest of his mother's designs, working on some of his math homework, and sprawling out on the couch with a book in front of him. He was bored without his twin by his side, but he would be able to live for a few hours just to see his baby brother happy when he got home. It was always worth being alone for three hours just to see that cute smile and blush on his twin's cheeks when he arrived home. With a sigh, Hikaru checked his phone for the time and flipped to the next page.

At ten, Kaoru arrived home, soaked to the bone, his hair in disarray, and his cheeks flushed and his eyes bloodshot. "I hate him," was the first phrase that came out of his mouth. He plopped down by his twin, burying his face in Hikaru's side.

Hikaru was sitting up correctly, now, watching his brother with concern filled eyes. "What happened?" His voice was alarmed; his twin looked _awful_. He wrapped an arm around Kaoru's waist, pulling him closer. "What did he do?"

Kaoru wiped his tear-filled eyes. "We got into an argument over something stupid and he said 'Ya know what? Fuck you; we're over.' And then muttered something about how he'd much rather date you instead. He left me in the park. I didn't have my phone so I couldn't call anyone to pick me up and I had to walk home… that was fine, I guess, until it started pouring down rain. So then I had to run, in the rain, without a phone, seven miles away from home." He let out something that sounded like a mix between a sigh, a shudder, and a whimper. "And then it started to thunder… and the lightning looked like it was circling me…" he shook his head and stopped.

Hikaru held his twin close to him, muttering different things that seemed to help the other relax a little. "Come here." He finally said. He led the other into the kitchen and grabbed a tub of chocolate-chip-cookie-dough ice cream and two spoons, popping the top off. "It's your favorite…"

Kaoru gratefully took the spoon and dipped a bit out, sticking it in his mouth.

"Be' 'im ut frr you." Hikaru said around a mouth full of ice cream.

Kaoru laughed and nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Hika."

**X~*~X**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers. **

**~Melody Syper Carston**


	30. Pregnant

**Notes**

**A/N: lmao Okay so this lovely is dedicated to **_**Victoria62015**_** for the prompt. Imma have fun with this one… XD**

**30: Pregnant**

_This was insane…_ _There was absolutely no way._

Hikaru stared at his twin hovering just outside of the bathroom door from where he sat on the bed, wide-eyed. "C-could you run that by me one more time, Kao? I don't think I heard you right." He laughed nervously and ran a shaky hand through his ginger hair. His amber eyes left his twin's and traveled to the white stick in his also trembling hands.

"Positive…" he whispered. "That's impossible…"

"We could go and get blood drawn… If you want a clear result…" Hikaru offered after a log awkward silence.

Kaoru nodded slowly. "Like, now?" he grabbed his jacket off of the chair and they both left the house, Hikaru behind the wheel.

They obviously wound up at the hospital Kyouya Ootori worked at because he was their doctor. After drawing the blood and having it sent to be tested, they talked for a little while about things like business and their other friends that they hadn't seen since they had graduated until the results came back.

When they did, Kyouya read over the results, eyes growing wider at each passing second. "Kaoru… you're pregnant…" he said softly.

**X~*~X**

Hikaru shot up in his bed with a gasp. As a result this woke Kaoru up as well.

"Mmm? Hikaru, what's wrong?" he asked rubbing his bleary eyes and sitting up as well. He waited for his twin to catch his breath and then longer while Hikaru stared at him as if he had grown two heads and then even longer while Hikaru shook his head and ran a shaking hand through his hair. "What is it?" he was starting to get worried. "I don't have drool on my mouth or something do I?"

"You aren't pregnant, are you?" Hikaru finally asked with a nervous look in his eyes.

It was Kaoru's turn to stare. He tried not to laugh, but then his mouth started twitching and a giggle bubbled up in the back of his throat. He fell out of bed he was laughing so hard. "Are you serious?" he finally asked wiping tears of laughter away from his eyes. Hikaru nodding sent him into another round of hysterical giggles.

"It's not funny!" Hikaru whined. "Stop it!"

Kaoru sat up, his shoulders shaking with suppressed giggles. "S-sorry… But it's hilarious." Once he had finally calmed down, he crawled back into bed. "No, Hikaru I'm not. Now go back to bed." He sighed and lay back down next to his older brother. "You have some of the weirdest dreams…"

**X~*~X**

**A/N: I laughed so hard when I pictured this so I had to write it down. Hope this is what you were hoping for, doll. I liked it anyways. Remember guys, I take requests. I'll add them to my list! The more the better!**

**Oh, and anyone wanting to use this quote below has my permission (I've gotten a lot of people asking lately) as long as you give me some sort of credit.**

**"I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers. **

**~Melody Syper Carston**


	31. Dance

**Notes  
31: Dance**

It was Saturday and with their parents gone for the weekend, the twins had the entire Hitachiin Estate to themselves… and the rest of the Host Club.

They had decided that since it was just going to be them for two days, they would invite the five other members of the club and they could stay as long as they wanted be it the entire weekend or just one night or even a couple of hours. Everyone had confirmed that they were free and even Kyouya and Haruhi had agreed in coming over. At eight, the group all came up as one claiming that they had come straight from the second Suoh estate.

They all ate dinner and then piled in the family room on the second floor, talking and laughing. Kyouya had left at Kaoru's permission to sift through their mother's fashions for future cosplay outfits. Hunny had gone to find cake and of course Mori followed. Haruhi had mentioned something about a sale at the Super Market as she left, adding a small apology which had been quickly forgiven. Tamaki had discovered the grand piano and was currently playing random pieces that came to his mind.

Hikaru stood up and bowed low in front of his brother. "May I have this dance?" he asked glancing up and holding out his hand. He gave Kaoru a smile and wrapped his fingers gently around the small hand now placed in his, giving it a small squeeze.

The two swayed back and forth, twirled here and there, waltzed around the room. Their pace changed with the music, sometimes bouncing around quickly but smoothly, other times taking a small step here and another there as they held each other close.

Kaoru laughed the entire time, watching as his brother concentrated on his steps and trying not to step on his twin's foot as he too counted off the steps in his head. He gasped and blushed when he was suddenly dipped backwards and brought back up slowly to meet Hikaru's deviously innocent eyes.

"Making fun of me aren't you? I know you're doing the exact same thing." He said raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

Kaoru stuck out his tongue childishly. "I'm better at covering things." He answered.

"Not that blush." Hikaru said kissing his twin on the cheek. "You failed there." He smirked at the deeper shade of red he received for that comment.

Kaoru smacked him lightly on the arm. "Shut up and dance. I don't want to hear your voice."

Hikaru merely rolled his eyes and twirled his twin once more.

**X~*~X**

**A/N: It's midnight thirty here and I am not at the Harry Potter Deathly Hallows 2 premier. If anyone has seen it yet can you tell me how good it is? I'm afraid to go 'cause I'm afraid I might start bawling when both Fred and Snape die. **

**Anyway, I'd love prompts, I'd love comments, I'd love answers to the questions above.**

**And one more thing: Melody may be able to post one or two more chapters tomorrow (**_**maybe**_**), and then she will not be even online for about 9-10 days. I'll be in Gulf Shores. So Love to you all and love to my followers!**

**"I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers. **

**~Melody Syper Carston**


	32. Dust

**Notes****  
32: Dust**

Hikaru collapsed in Kaoru's lap, sprawling out in the beanbag that his younger twin was already occupying with a depressing groan. His amber eyes closed as he pressed the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically. He cracked one eye open once more when Kaoru didn't look away from the video game he was playing to acknowledge him. Sighing a little more loudly and staring pointedly at his twin's forehead didn't help either. Clearing his throat and coughing rather loudly, the eldest looked again at his brother to see if he had finally caught his attention.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and paused his game. "Yes, Hikaru?" he asked looking down into his mirror imaged eyes that had once again closed.

Hikaru repeated his action of pressing the back of his hand to his forehead and sighing rather dramatically again. He didn't say anything, though. He merely froze in that same position for a few seconds before Kaoru started to talk again.

"Is this going to take long, nii-chan? I'm trying to beat the boss level and you're distracting me. Speaking of bosses… what's with that pose? Ever since you started dating Tono, you've started to act more and more like him." Kaoru laughed at Hikaru's horrified expression. "Just saying…" he added a little quieter.

Hikaru sat up in his twins lap and turned so that he was straddling said twin's lap. "I know! It's terrible! He _is_ rubbing off on me!" his voice came out as a desperate wail. "Do you _know_ what I found myself _doing_ today?" he gripped his twin's shoulders and shook them slightly.

Kaoru rolled his eyes again and raised a hand to brush his bright red hair out of his face. "What _ever_ did you do today? It's _not_ like I'm not with you _every_where you go." He slid the control that had been in his hands to the floor next to his beanbag so that he could wrap his hands around his older twin's waist.

Hikaru took a deep breath, as if trying to prepare himself for what he was about to say. "I found out how ADHD I am, today." He finally answered.

"And…?"

Hikaru made a comical face and finished his explanation. "Today… while Tono and I walked back from the second floor library—ya see we were trying to find Haruhi because she didn't show up for Host Club, this morning—and we were talking." He shook his head as if to clear away thoughts. "And this little piece of dust was floating through the air. So without thinking about Tono… or even what I was doing for that matter… I followed it. And I was half way down the hall before I thought, 'Wait a minute… what the hell am I doing?'" Another depressing groan left his mouth. "God, what the hell is _wrong_ with me?"

Kaoru kept a straight face as he answered in a smartass tone. "Well, your dating Tono for one…"

**X~*~X**

**A/N: I haven't updated since two days before I left for summer vacation! WOAH! **

**So I haven't really been dedicated to Notes recently… or OHSHC in general. My bad… I've been busy with school and have been watching a lot of Axis Powers Hetalia, though. Anyways…**

**This is dedicated to Jinx Echo Iris. I love you dear! I still remember when in eighth grade you told me that you had followed a piece of dust down the hallway and were almost late for class because of it. You and you're insane ADHD of yours…**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers.**

**~Melody Syper Carston**


	33. Computer

**Notes  
33: Computer**

Everyone always wanted to know what the Demon Lord of the Host Club was always typing out and writing down on his laptop and in his little black note book. He always cut himself off from the world like he didn't want anyone to know what he was writing.

"So what're you doing? Drawing porn or something kinky like that?" The twin's asked one random day, peering over the Shadow King's shoulder. They're could barely see over his shoulders. Kyouya was much taller than they were, after all.

Kyouya's glasses flashed in the light as he snapped the small book close. "No. And it's none of you business what I do in my free time. Why is it that they more bored you two get, the more you seem to bother me?" He turned to look them in the eyes, face completely serious.

The two shivered at the dark aura surrounding their senior.

"Because Hunny is too clingy—" Hikaru listed.

"Mori won't talk to us—" Kaoru added.

"Haruhi is ignoring us—" The eldest redhead was now ticking them off on his pale fingers.

"And Tono is annoying." They synchronized.

Said blonde suddenly faded away from the customers he was flirting with and into a corner. The ladies circled him, trying to coax him out.

"You're our last resort."

"I feel so honored…" Kyouya muttered dryly.

**X~*~X**

Later that day, the twins finally got their chance to see what was on that precious laptop of the Demon Lord's. Kyouya had been called to the headmaster's office to discuss budgets and he had left his computer wide open.

The first thing pulled up on the laptop was the most recent version of Microsoft Office Word.

Hikaru sat down in front of the small, sleek computer ad read aloud, _"__Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them_._"_ He cut himself off abruptly.

"Holy shit! My eyes have been burned for life!" Hikaru yelled snapping the laptop shut at once.

Kaoru nodded with a traumatized look on his face. "Out of all people, I would have never pinned Kyouya-senpai as the author of _My_ _Immortal_…"

"So you figured it out, did you?" A dark shadow crept around them.

The two swallowed nervously. "Have we ever told you how _great_ of an author you are?"

**X~*~X**

**A/N: Thanks to Victoria62015 for telling me that I uploaded the wrong chapters! Somehow... I have documents that are named the same thing multiple different times and wasn't paying attention before I uploaded.**

**Yes, I've read the entire thing of My Immortal. Pfft… "And if u don't know what that is get da hell out of here!" Yeah, My Immortal is **_**that**_** traumatizing to those of you who haven't read it.**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers.**

**~Melody Syper Carston**


	34. Wrappers

**Notes**

**Thanks to Victoria62015 for telling me I had uploaded the wrong chapters. Somehow I have multiple different documents named the same thing and confused them. I was apparently in too much of a hurry to fix it.**

**34: Wrappers**

"I want some!" The eldest Hitachiin twin said, holding out his hand to his brother. "I know you've got some gum on you. You always do."

Kaoru rolled his eyes and handed Hikaru two pieces of gum from his packet. "Here. Just don't tell anyone where you got it. I don't need people asking me for gum. It's a new packet and I'd rather not go through I whole pack in one day." He answered as he slipped the packet back into his pants pocket.

Hikaru nodded, slipping the pieces into his mouth and the wrappers into his own pocket. "Let's get to class." He grabbed his twin's hand.

**X~*~X**

Kaoru sat down on the twins' shared bed at home and turned towards his brother. "Hey… Hika, can I study with your notes, tonight? I couldn't keep up with the lesson."

"Yeah…" Hikaru answered, digging through his pockets before tossing two familiar squares at the redhead. "Have fun trying to read that. I'm going to Mom's studio to see if I can find anything new in there." With that said, he turned and walked through the doorway once more.

Kaoru looked down at the papers in disbelief. He took the two pieces in his hand and ran after his twin. "Hikaru! You can't be serious! I'm not going to try to read these!" he yelled at the studio door.

Hikaru popped his head out and blinked his large amber eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly. He noticed the papers in his brother's hand. Well, I said, 'good luck.' What more do you want?" he bit his lip to hide the smile threatening to take over his face.

Kaoru sighed. "Why didn't you tell me you needed paper?" he asked.

Hikaru shrugged. "I tried to. I called your name and Haruhi's but neither of you were paying attention, so instead, I got creative and used those gum wrappers."

"I can't read you tiny hand writing on gum wrappers!"

"Relax…! We'll just get Haruhi's note tomorrow morning during the club meeting."

"Fine…"

**X~*~X**

**A/N: ****Yeah… when I don't have paper I tend to get creative, so I wrote this chapter on 3 Orbit gum wrappers and 1 Trident wrapper. *nods***

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers.**

**~Melody Syper Carston**


	35. Lamp

**Notes****  
35: Lamp**

In all honesty, he knew it had been his stupidest idea ever, but being as it was two in the morning, he was too tired to turn the light on. He decided that he would go blindly sown the hall to the bathroom and piss and then come straight back the same way. He had lived in this house for sixteen years now, so he was sure he knew his way around enough to walk down the hall in the dark.

He made it all the way down the hall and into the bathroom fine, but when he reached his room again, something tripped him and he smacked his head on something hard. He moaned in pain as he reached up to clutch his forehead in pain.

This, of course, awoke Kaoru. He sat up and flipped the light on, staring at his twin, who was still sprawled out on the floor, with bleary eyes. "Do I even want to know what you did?" he asked, suppressing a yawn.

"Well, I had to piss and was too tired to flip the light in… tripped over the floor lamp and, apparently, hit my head on the desk. It hurt… a lot…" he answered, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

Kaoru shook his head, yawning fully this time. "You're su'h a' idiot. Next time turn the light on."

"You were asleep. I wasn't going to wake you up. With your complaints about not being able to sleep with the lights on, I didn't want you to wake up and start going off on me." He answered defensively.

"I wouldn't've minded for thirty seconds. Now come back to bed. I hate being cold." He muttered burrowing back under the blankets.

**X~*~X**

**A/N: Dedicated to Siren and her ability to walk through the dead of night with thousands on things on the floor and not trip over anything even when half asleep.**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers.**

**~Melody Syper Carston**


	36. Ramen

**Notes**  
**By: Melody Syper Carston**

**Chapter dedication: To my friend Naomi who was texting me today, talking about eating ramen at midnight. (The best time to eat it in my opinion. XD )**

36: Ramen

It was midnight at the Hitachiin manor and all was quiet. Every room was dark and every occupant was in bed, enjoying the cool, inky black air that swept through the open windows as they slept.

Well… _most_ of them were asleep.

Kaoru Hitachiin was asleep… _Was_ being the key word. Now, he was searching for his twin, who seemed to be missing from their shared bed. This of course left a very _cold_ Kaoru shivering and wondering just where his twin had run off to, so the younger redhead had set off to search for his brother and human-space-heater. On his way down the halls, he had grabbed the thickest blanket he could find from the linen closet. His hazel eyes scanned the dark hallways, feet guiding him automatically down the memorized corridors and around lone obstacles. But so far, his twin had _yet _to appear.

"Hikaru?" he called softly as he entered the dining room.

_No answer._

Just as he was about to turn to search for his brother in the study, a sound like a drawer slamming shut sounded from the kitchen. Kaoru tensed, warily moving around the table towards the kitchen. Silently, the redhead slipped through the doors, padding stealthily across the tiled floors, head ducked down below the counters in case it was an intruder. He slowly straightened himself up once he was positioned in front of the knives. When he saw who it was, he immediately scoffed, "_Really_?"

"Wha'?" Hikaru's inquiry was muffed around a mouthful of ramen noodles hanging from his mouth. His eyes were wide and his face was blank in some sort of deer-caught-in-headlights-oh-I'm-so-guilty expression.

"You're up at midnight… eating commoner's ramen for what reason, exactly?" Kaoru crossed his arms under the blanket balanced precariously on his shoulders. The way he was standing reminded the older redhead of a lecturing mother, making him smirk a little at the mental image that followed.

"I was _hungry_! I didn't think you would wake up, so I decided I'd eat some of this commoner's ramen Tono's been raving about. My _bad_," he mumbled as sat the bowl down haphazardly on the counter he was leaning against.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Hurry up then! I'm tired and the bed is cold."

"You're such a _girl_ sometimes, I swear…"

The older twin was promptly punched in the arm for the insult.

**X~*~X**

**A/N: Guess who's been getting back into Ouran? *Small, guilty voice* Sorry for leaving you all for so long. I've been trolling the Hetalia fandom. XD Hey to all of you Heta-otaku's out there reading this. **

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers to their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it, or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their lives instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit, then it would have actually happened, and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." -One of my friends on disclaimers**

**~Melody Syper Carston**


End file.
